So Complicated
by HermioneG7
Summary: Shego leaves Drakken and finds love. she and her love interest suddenly find themselves trying to impress eachother.Drakken succeeds in an evil plan!All characters learn an important lesson to just be themselves. Based around A.L's Complicated
1. Chapter 1

So Complicated  
  
*  
  
"This is it, Shego! I have the best plan ever! Shego?" Drakken through his plans down on the table, not noticing the other small piece of paper next to it.  
  
"Shego? Where did she go?" He made an exasperated sound, then he noticed the other piece of paper. "A note!"  
  
The blue man picked it up, frowning, and recognized Shego's writing:  
  
Dear Dr. Drakken,  
  
I am getting tired of working with you on your constant failures. It's time for me to get out on my own. I'm probably far away by the time you read this. PLEASE don't try to find me. It's just a waste of your time.  
  
Shego  
  
Drakken grunted again.  
  
"What's she talking about? She can't spend that much time without me! She needs me!" Drakken stared at the letter, then ripped it to shreds and threw it around the room. "What about my super secret plan of destruction!" he yelled at the ceiling. Then he suddenly cut short, then he slouched, and grinned. "Oh well. She'll be back."  
  
*  
  
Shego brought the map up to her face as she walked, not watching where she was going. She was trying to find the bus stop so she could get out of this stupid place. Suddenly she crashed into something and was on the ground with her map and suitcase on her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Said a male voice, sounding not that sorry at all. Shego's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice! She ripped the map off her head and pushed the suitcase aside. "Sr. Senior Jr?"  
  
The boy turned around in surprise. "Shego? Oh I'm so sorry I knocked you down! Here, let me help you."  
  
"Thanks." Shego said, holding out her hand, but he just picked up her map, trying to fold it unsuccessfully, then he picked up her suitcase, leaving her on the ground. She sighed, laughed a little, and pulled herself up.  
  
"Wow. I haven't seen you since I was tutoring you, which was a while ago."  
  
"Yes, I know, don't I look great? You look rather different yourself." he said, flexing his muscles, and looking at Shego's new outfit from Club Banana.  
  
"Exactly like I left you, hmm?" she said, looking him over, then she took her things back. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just about to go back home. Wait a minute. What are YOU doing here? Where's your blue friend?"  
  
"Oh, that blubbering guy? I'm leaving him..... For a while. I need to get MY things accomplished."  
  
"I see. Where are you going?"  
  
"No where yet." She said, looking back at her now nearly crumpled map.  
  
"Why don't you come stay with father and me- for a while, I mean.....until you get your things straight.... You know..."  
  
"Yes, I know." Shego said with a little laugh. "I donno though..."  
  
"Come on, father won't mind."  
  
"And they do have all that fancy stuff in that fancy house.... Beats wherever I'll end up going. Alright, I'll go- for a little while."  
  
"Fantastic! Just in time for the new pool." He said, grabbing her hand, and they both ran to the bus stop just as the bus rolled in.  
  
*  
  
"Father! Father!" Sr. Senior Senior put down his coffee cup, hearing his son's loud voice ring through the huge house.  
  
"What is it now?" he said.  
  
"I bumped into a new friend today. She is staying with us!"  
  
His son came walking into the room, and his jaw dropped when he saw Shego.  
  
"No son, you can not have a woman in this house with you." He said sternly.  
  
"But father-"  
  
"No buts!" he shushed his son.  
  
"It's not like she'll go in my room-"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it there!" Shego said, going in between them. "We're only friends, all right?"  
  
"Yeah it's not like she's a Blue Fox." He said, crossing his arms and facing his back to his father. Shego stopped dead. "Blue fox?"  
  
Jr. turned toward her with a mysterious look on his face. "Yellow trout?"  
  
The father put his hands over his face. "Not that again!" he groaned.  
  
"We're soul mates!" he heard his son say.  
  
"Hey, I said nothing about being a blue Fox." Shego said quickly.  
  
"Right......" he said, but he winked at her when his father wasn't looking. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"Time to get up, my Sugarplum." Shego heard voice say from behind her. She rolled over in her bed.  
  
"Hey, did I tell you not to call me your Sugarplum?" she said, but she laughed a little.  
  
"Did you, now?" Jr. said, standing in front of the mirror in the room, looking at himself. Shego rolled her eyes and got out of her bed. She headed to the bathroom and came out dressed. She left her gloves in a very special place.  
  
"What are you doing dressed in that?" he asked her.  
  
"What, do you have a problem with this? This is what's 'in.'"  
  
"Well, if you say so. Well, I'll be down in the pool." Jr. turned around and left her room, winking at her before she left. She had a sudden urge to do something, but she wasn't sure what it was. She looked at herself in the mirror, frowning. Something in her mind told her that maybe what was 'in' wasn't 'in' where she was now. At least, that's the excuse she used. She quickly ran into the closet, and started to look through all the close she had.  
  
*  
  
"Hmmm....... I can't wait any longer!" Drakken said loudly to himself, laughing evilly. "I can do this one on my own." Drakken took out a box, and opened it, then he took out something else that was wrapped, and unwrapped it. It was a small, long box, and he opened it, and found something else wrapped, and unwrapped that. Right when he thought it would never end, he found what he was looking for. "Success!" he said loudly, grinning, then he pulled out a tiny rolled up piece of paper and held it up towards the ceiling. "This is what's going to make me the greatest villain IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled loudly. Then he slouched. "It's not the same without Shego hear yammering about how I'm talking to myself."  
  
*  
  
"Are you going to swim or just sit there all day?" Jr. heard a voice behind him. He was sitting on a chair, sunbathing in a personal sunbather his dad bought. "Shego?" he said, then he turned around, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Now that's what I call 'in'" he thought to himself. Shego headed off to the pool and jumped in with her new swim suit. Jr. followed her right in, but he stopped before he went in. In couldn't just do a stupid old jump into a pool. He had to do something impressive. This evil lady wanted someone who could help her with her evil plans. She needed someone who could do special moves. Well,. At least that's what his excuse was. He went to the diving board and did one of his famous, only half impressive moves off of it, and landed into the pool.  
  
"Nice....." Shego said, floating around in the water, looking at the ceiling. Jr. swam over to her.  
  
"So, what are some of your big plans?" he asked.  
  
"Well, some of them are secret." Shego said, trying to egg him on.  
  
"Oh, so I don't suppose you want me to know them?"  
  
"Well, that's what a secret's for, isn't it?" she said, grinning.  
  
"Well, since I'm a super villain too- (he ignored the small laugh from Shego.), maybe I could help you in your- plans."  
  
"Maybe so." She said.  
  
"Hmmm...... Am I no help to you?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that....." She said, looking at him slyly.  
  
"Well, then what are you saying?"  
  
"Well, if you REALLY want to know......."  
  
(sorry it's so short!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
(Thanks for the reviews everyone! I just saw one of them that said I should concentrate more on Drakken and the wreck he's become without Shego. That's a good idea and I was going to do that, but I'm going in kind of a different direction. I got this whole idea from a dream I had last week lol!)  
  
"They have Mystical Monkey Power..... They have Super Strength (if you saw the new episode yesterday most of these powers are from that episode), They have Shrinking Powers......hmm... what was that other one? Oh yeah Doubling Yourself powers... but they're just about to meet Mystical Fire Power!" Drakken grinned his usual big grin, and slipped the piece of paper under the microscope. The writing was so small he couldn't read it with the naked eye. He zoomed in, but he couldn't focus it right.  
  
"Stupid machine! Ah! There we go." He said proudly, then he started to read.  
  
*  
  
Jr. couldn't get to sleep. He rolled on his back and tried to think.  
  
"Shego doesn't want someone like ME to help her. She needs someone more evil than I. But even father thinks I'm a failure. What must I do to win her heart? I must change myself. Goodbye, good looking, dimwitted self. Hello sexy evil guy!" he started to grin.  
  
*  
  
Shego couldn't sleep either. "Jr. isn't much of an evil guy, is he? He wouldn't want someone like me! All he wants is someone who's a Blue Fox, and is obsessed with themselves, like he is. Ugh this is so complicated! How am I ever going to be able to concentrate on my plans?" finally she just sat up and went to look at herself in the mirror. She took out her gloves, and let the green power flow from her hands.  
  
"I am evil." She said softly. "As I said to my brother." She looked at herself and her hands again, then sighed. She got another urge to suddenly put her gloves away. She locked them under lock and key, and walked around the room, her arms crossed, and stared out the window.  
  
*  
  
"WHAT DO THEY MEAN FIND THE MISSING CAPLSULE?" Drakken said loudly when he read the paper. "I THOUGHT IT SAID EVERYTHING RIGHT ON THIS PAPER!!!" He frowned. "Stupid thing. I should have known. Shego probably would know."  
  
"What is everything so complicated?"-Drakken-Shego-Jr all at the same time.  
  
*  
  
"This is so strange, Ron."  
  
"What's strange?" Ron said, in the middle of eating.  
  
"I haven't heard anything from Shego or Drakken at all. Wade said they broke up, but I didn't believe it."  
  
"Ew if you say it that way, it sounds weird." Ron said, and Rufus agreed.  
  
"Ron." Kim said seriously, and he only shrugged. Kim took out her Kimunicator.  
  
"It's all too strange. I wonder where Shego went if they really did-"  
  
"Don't say broke up, please!" he said. Kim frowned.  
  
"-If she really left."  
  
"That's better." Ron said, and he continued eating. Kim slouched in her seat, still wondering.  
  
*  
  
(ok, that's as far as I got right now. Everything else I want to write I want to be in the next chapter for some reason. Anyway, I hope you like it, and also I might write some music videos now for this story like I did for all my Holes stories. If you want to read some music videos for this, try to look for it. I'm not sure if it'll be on today cuz I read ff.net will be down until Sunday..... please review! Thanx!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
"They just HAD to make this more complicated." Drakken muttered to himself. He carried his shovel over his shoulder, and looked back at the map.  
  
"The mountain should be right... Here." Drakken looked in front of him, and gasped, nearly dropping his shovel. There, a few miles in front of him was a huge mountain, with smoke rising from the top, like a volcano.  
  
"Oh momma..."  
  
*  
  
"Shego-" she heard Jr.'s voice come from the doorway.  
  
"Hey, you called me Shego this time." Shego said, not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Shego, would you look at me for a second?" she heard him say. Shego rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is it now-" she stopped, and gaped at Jr., who she barely recognized. "Whoa!"  
  
"I know, isn't is great?" Jr. said, twisting around so he could look at his new outfit and evil tools.  
  
"Where did you get all that?" she said, looking at in with wide eyes.  
  
"My father IS a super evil genius." He said, grinning.  
  
"True....."  
  
"So, are you ready to fulfill your plans?" he said in the strongest voice he could.  
  
"I donno. Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
"Of course I'm ready." Suddenly Jr. started to a bunch of fighting moves she had taught him last time they saw each other, which was when Shego tutored him on being evil. Shego then watched him knock over a vase, then quickly get it back on the shelf with his foot.  
  
"Very impressive." She said.  
  
"So I get the job?"  
  
"What job?"  
  
"As your sidekick!"  
  
Shego turned away from him. "Hmmm..sidekick...Excellent. This time I'M the boss." She turned back to him. "Yes. You go the job."  
  
"Yay! Erm...I mean, let's go fight some crime!"  
  
Shego laughed little, covering her mouth with her hand, but then Jr. suddenly grabbed it.  
  
"Shego- you're not wearing your gloves!"  
  
Shego just stared at him holding her hand for a second, then she shook her head, and snatched her hand away. "I....I put them away for... awhile. I..I wasn't doing much fighting anyway." She stuttered. That was weird. She never stuttered before. Jr. smiled a smile so unlike his usual smiles it almost scared her.  
  
"I suggest you get them out now."  
  
Shego looked at her green hands, turning them over and over, then she smiled back at him.  
  
*  
  
"What up Wade?"  
  
"I've found Shego's location!" said her super smart friend.  
  
"Way to go, Wade!" Kim said happily as Ron ran up to her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Shego's been found." She said as a map cam up on screen.  
  
"It's an odd location, though." Wade said.  
  
The map zeroed in until it showed a house.  
  
"Sr. Senior Jr.'s house?" Kim exclaimed.  
  
"What's she going THERE?" Ron asked, but then suddenly Ron stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What is it?" Kim asked.  
  
"Zita."  
  
Kim looked down the hall, and saw Zita, a girl who used to work at the movie theater walk down the hallway.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Kim asked, and didn't notice Wade calling for her. She jammed the Kimunicator into her pocket.  
  
"She must be coming to our school now." Ron said.  
  
"Maybe you could get to know each other more." Kim said, nudging Ron.  
  
"No, no way! She's not interested in me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just DO ok?"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "You should go talk to her."  
  
"No Kim. I won't do it. It's just a silly crush anyway."  
  
"Whatever, Ron." Kim said, heading to class. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
But as Kim walked away, Zita walked over to Ron.  
  
"Hello Ron." She said, sounding as if they had been friends long, long time.  
  
"Um, hello?" Ron answered.  
  
"I feel like I haven't seen you since Everlot!' she said, smiling.  
  
"I think that's true." Ron mumbled. There was a moments silence.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at lunch. I better get to classes." Zita walked away, Ron following her.  
  
*  
  
Shego unlocked her drawer and put on her gloves. She was still rather amazed by Jr.'s sudden change.  
  
"Ok. Our first plan. Finish off Kim Possible." She said to Jr. who nodded and grinned evilly.  
  
*  
  
"So, Zita, how have you been lately?" Ron said, trying to make a conversation as they all sat in Bueno Nacho.  
  
"Pretty good." She said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, good.....me too." He stuttered.  
  
Kim sat at the other side of the table, watching them. She thought Ron was doing pretty good. Besides the stuttering. Suddenly her Kimunicater beeped.  
  
"What up, Wade?" she asked.  
  
"Shego has left her old area." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Se's heading for Bueno Nacho right now! And she has a little buddy with her too....."  
  
"Drakken probably."  
  
"No, not Drakken." Wade said. "Jr."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"Hi Kimmie." She heard Shego say from above her. Shego and Jr. had busted a hole through the ceiling. "Remember me?" She jumped down to the floor.  
  
"And me!" Jr. added, jumping down after her.  
  
"Oh great!" Ron smacked himself hard in the head.  
  
"Who are they?" Zita asked, starting to get up.  
  
"Shego's the one with the green hands and Jr.'s the other one." Ron said.  
  
"Oh..... Kim's foes?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron said, leaning his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, watching Kim fight. Zita watched him for a second, then she ran away.  
  
"I'll help you Kim!" she said.  
  
"What!" Ron said, sitting up.  
  
Jr. picked up the soda machine and threw it over at Zida to get her away. He looked to see if Shego was watching, but she was too busy with Kim. Then he realized his machine hadn't even hit Zita. She had just flipped over it. She then kicked him across the room, almost knocking him out.  
  
"Go Zita!" Ron said loudly. "Booyah!"  
  
Zita then went to help Kim with Shego. Jr. tried to warn her, but he was too dizzy. Ron got up from the table to try to help them.  
  
"I'll be the- distraction again." Ron said glumly. Rufus climbed out of his pocket, and bit Shego with her surprise. With that distraction, Kim and Zita knocked he right off her feet and into the kitchen, which they tied a big huge hair-net that Rufus and Ron had quickly tied up with all the others.  
  
"Let's get out of here before Jr. comes to his senses." Kim said.  
  
"Good plan." Zita answered.  
  
*  
  
Jr. walked over to Shego and untied her. Everyone else was out of the store, and he knew the police would come soon.  
  
"I.....I lost." Shego said. "Without Drakken's stupid plans in the way."  
  
"You did fine, darling." Jr. said, and Shego looked up at him, a little surprised. Then she looked away again. 


End file.
